


Sleepover

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Галф поворачивается в сторону и ворчит:— Отлично, мы решили проблему скиншипа, но нам все еще приходится иметь дело с возбуждением.— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя слышу?Часть 3/? Friendship
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080
Kudos: 7





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.  
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

Галф осматривает свою комнату в последний раз. Что он должен принести на ночевку с Пи'Мью? Он проверяет то, что уже упаковал. 

Одежда для сна

Нижнее белье

Одежда на завтра

Зубная щетка

Квасцы

Крем от прыщей

Ретейнеры

Зарядка для телефона

Он смотрит на свою подушку Suankularb Wittayalai и свое синее одеяло. Должен ли он принести их? Он не спит с ними в постели, и он не собирается снова спать на диване. Потому что... черт, потому что он собирается спать в постели с Пи'Мью. 

Галф садится и глубоко вздыхает. Это отличается от того, чтобы просто подремать вместе, даже когда они дремлют в постели. Это отличается от похода, когда они спали в одном спальном мешке. Это отличается от всего, что они делали раньше потому, что они будут вдвоем в квартире Пи'Мью, в постели Пи'Мью, всю ночь напролет. 

Вероятно, ему стоит подрочить, прежде чем он поедет.

***

Галф прибывает в квартиру после заката. Пи'Мью открывает дверь, и все, что может сделать Галф — это смотреть на него. Мерзавец одет в джинсы, черную футболку и серую рабочую рубашку.

Печально известная рабочая рубашка инженера Чулалонгкорнского университета, которая преследует его в фантазиях с тех пор, как он узнал, что изучает Пи'Мью. 

Галф почти разворачивается и возвращается к своей машине. Он сжимает пальцы в кулак. — Почему ты до сих пор так одет?

Мью смотрит на себя сверху вниз.   
— Это помогает мне оставаться в фокусе, когда я учусь. — он жестами приглашает Галфа войти. — Если я переоденусь в домашнюю одежду, мне станет слишком удобно, чтобы сосредоточиться.

Галф входит в квартиру с опасениями. Мью даже не заметил, как эта рубашка влияет на него. Он вообще представляет, как горячо выглядит сейчас? Черт. 

Он снимает свою обувь и осматривается.   
— Куда я должен ...? — он держит свою сумку.

— Спальня? — Мью ведет его. 

Галф не уверен, как должна была выглядеть спальня Мью в его ожиданиях. Дорого? Но это обычная спальня. Деревянная мебель, обычные простыни, плюшевые игрушки на полках. Есть ли в квартире Пи'Мью комната, в которой нет игрушек? Он почти уверен, что видел фигурку на полке в ванной.

Галф бросает сумку возле комода и старается не смотреть на Мью в его рабочей рубашке. Особенно в его спальне, когда все, о чем он может думать, — это схватить его за лацканы и притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Или снять рубашку его с плеч и надеть на себя, пока Галф седлает... не важно. Он качает головой. 

— Нонг?

— А?

— Я спросил, ты уже ел?

Галф кивает и выходит из комнаты.   
— Да... ты сказал, что учишься?

Они сидят за загроможденным кухонным столом. Мью листает свою книгу и делает заметки. Он даже не читает страницы до конца. 

— Великий ученый Суппасит бегло просматривает книгу? 

Он смеется и качает головой.   
— Это называется SQ3R. Это техника чтения, которая позволяет тебе активно участвовать в процессе обучения. 

Галф стоит за ним и смотрит через плечо.   
— Это похоже на конспект. 

— Да. — Мью пишет SQRRR внизу страницы. — Это означает опрос, вопрос, чтение, повторение и обзор. 

— А где конспект?

— Я делаю конспект, когда просматриваю главу. Я прохожусь по тексту и записываю что-то важное — ключевые термины, основные идеи, номера страниц для диаграмм. И я записываю любые вопросы, которые у меня возникают.

Галф читает один из вопросов. _Как аутсорсинг влияет на управление?_   
— И что потом?

— Затем я читаю главу, но читаю только для того, чтобы ответить на свои вопросы. Это дает мне возможность сосредоточиться на чем-то, вместо того, чтобы пытаться впитывать все, не зная, что важно. 

Галф не знает, когда начал массировать плечи Мью, но он разминает особенно упрямый узел на его правой лопатке.   
— Хах. Кхун Пи такой умный.

— Я всего лишь научился, как эффективно учиться. — он вычеркивает SQR на своей странице. — Я отвечаю на вопросы, записывая краткое резюме прочитанного. Если я могу объяснить всю главу в нескольких параграфах, это означает, что я понимаю ее. Ты всегда учишься лучше, преподавая. 

Галф хихикает.   
— Пи учит Чоппера?

— Иногда. — он смеется и напевает, когда Галф массирует его шею. — Он настоящий эксперт в анализе расхождений. 

— А как ты повторяешь? 

— Я смотрю на свой конспект и смотрю смог ли я ответить на свои первоначальные вопросы, смог ли я определить ключевые термины и объяснить основные моменты в нескольких предложениях. 

Галф постукивает ребром ладони вдоль плеч Мью.   
— Выглядит сложно.

— Но я должен сделать это только один раз, — говорит Мью. Его голос подрагивает из-за массажных движений Галфа. — Я никогда ничего не перечитываю и не переписываю, потому что уже достаточно взаимодействовал с материалом, чтобы понять его. 

Галф давит локтем на особенно упрямый узел.   
— Ммм… говори со мной как заучка, Пи.

Галфу не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы знать, что Пи'Mью сделал свое _с меня хватит_ лицо.   
— Ты сам спросил. 

— Шучу, шучу! — он похлопывает Мью по спине. — Я попробую как-нибудь. 

Галф бездельничает в телефоне, пока Мью заканчивает учиться. Ну, он притворяется. По правде говоря, он бездумно прокручивает какой-то футбольный форум и тайно наблюдает за Пи'Мью. Боже, он такой горячий в этой рубашке. Мью бы разозлился, если бы Галф просто столкнул все со стола и взамен предложил ему себя? Просто небольшой перерыв в учебе. Пи'Мью крутит ручку вокруг своих пальцев, и мысль о том, что эти пальцы могут сделать, бешено возбуждает Галфа. 

— Пи'Mью, можно мне немного воды?

— А? — он поднимает взгляд от своей книги, его брови нахмурены, и он выглядит таким красивым и прилежным. 

— Жажда замучила, — это все, что Галф может сказать. А где тут ложь? 

— Ой. — Пи'Мью вскакивает и наливает ему стакан воды. — Кувшин в холодильнике, если ты захочешь больше. Можешь брать всё что хочешь на кухне. 

_Это включает и тебя?_ Галф так близок к тому, чтобы спросить, но даже его смелость имеет свои пределы. Разве теперь это не должно быть легко, когда им снова позволено прикасаться друг к другу? Всё, должно быть, из-за этой чертовой рубашки инженера. Как долго Пи'Мью нужно сохранять настрой, прежде чем Галф разорвет эту рубашку зубами? Или, что еще лучше, оставит рубашку и просто расстегнет его джинсы… 

— Черт. — он встает и направляется к входной двери. — Мне нужен воздух. — Галф возвращается к столу и пьет воду, прежде чем уйти. 

Мью догоняет его у лифта.   
— Галф? В чем дело?

Он вздыхает и прислоняет лоб к стене.   
— Я слишком слаб для этого, Пи. 

— Что? — Мью потирает его спину. — Что случилось? Это потому, что я игнорировал тебя? Мне просто нужно закончить эту главу, и тогда мы сможем сделать что-нибудь…

— Нет. — Галф стонет напротив обоев. — Я не чувствую себя брошенным, Пи. Я чувствую… Боже, это так неловко.

Мью наклоняется ближе.   
— У тебя диарея?

Галф смеется и опирается на своего старшего.   
— Черт. Это из-за тебя. Точнее из-за твоей рубашки. — Галф отстраняется и протягивает руку вперед. — Она сводит меня с ума, Пи. 

Что-то загорается в глазах Мью. Он тянется к запястью Галфа и тащит его обратно в квартиру. — Я могу это исправить. 

Mью выходит из своей спальни в пижаме зеленого динозавра.   
— Лучше? 

Галф смотрит на него.   
— Ты пытаешься заставить меня не слезать с твоих коленей всю ночь? Слишком обнимательный. 

Мью пожимает плечами и улыбается.   
— Стоило попытаться. — он уходит, а затем возвращается в большой серой футболке и трениках. — Как тебе? 

Галф дуется и скрещивает руки.   
— Я плохо себя чувствую.

— Ау. — Мью тянет его в объятия. — Почему?

Он прижимается лицом к плечу Мью.   
— Ты сказал, что не можешь сосредоточиться, когда ты в домашней одежде. А теперь ты в домашней одежде из-за меня. 

— Охо… — Мью снова потирает его спину. — Все в порядке. Я почти закончил. В любом случае, моя рабочая рубашка так сильно на тебя влияет? 

Галф крепче сжимает талию Мью. Он кивает в плечо, заставляя Пи'Мью смеяться. — Не осуждай меня, Пи. Меня никогда так сильно не привлекал кто-то. 

Его пальцы пробегают по волосам Галфа.   
— Теперь ты знаешь, как я себя чувствовал на Самуи во время вечеринки в полнолуние. 

— Самет. 

— Самет, верно. — он смеется. — А рубашка бойфренда? Черт, я даже не могу сейчас об этом думать.

Галф поворачивается в сторону и ворчит:   
— Отлично, мы решили проблему скиншипа, но нам все еще приходится иметь дело с возбуждением. 

— Ты знаешь, что я тебя слышу? 

Галф глубоко вздыхает и отстраняется.   
— Хорошо, я не скрываюсь. Помоги мне. — он ведет его к дивану, и Пи'Мью тянет его к себе на колени. — Как мне перестать возбуждаться из-за тебя?

Его старший разражается смехом.   
— Я все еще пытаюсь понять, как мне удается тебя завести. Ты думаешь, я скажу тебе, как остановиться? — Мью сжимает его животик.

— Нет, я имею в виду. — он хлопает руками. — Я был так близок к тому, чтобы забраться на стол и запрыгнуть на тебя. 

Мью полностью его отпускает.   
— Ой. — Его взгляд мечется по комнате. — Извини. Скажешь мне в следующий раз, чтобы я мог это исправить?

— Это не твоя вина, Пи. — Галф берет его руки и оборачивает обратно вокруг себя. — Мне только 21 и я возбужден. 

Пи'Мью кладет подбородок на его плечо.   
— Тогда какое у меня оправдание?

— Ты такой же зрелый, как тот, кому 21 год и возбужден. 

— Справедливо. — он поглаживает ногу Галфа. — Хорошо. Позволь мне вернуться к учебе. С этого момента, говори мне, если я слишком сексуален, и я остановлюсь, хорошо? 

Галф закатывает глаза и встает.   
— Кхраб. 

Галф возвращается к просмотру футбольного форума. Mью напевает, пока заканчивает свой конспект, и Галф не может удержаться от улыбки. Он любит, когда Мью так делает. Всякий раз, когда Пи'Mью напевает или поет, Галф знает, что он чувствует себя хорошо. 

Галф встает, чтобы долить воды, когда Мью отталкивается от стола. Он зевает и тянется к Галфу.   
— Мммм, закончил. — он тянет Галфа к себе на колени. 

Тот приземляется набок, и обнимает Мью за шею.   
— Ты уже соскучился по мне?

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — он потирает животик Галфа. — В следующий раз ты просто должен сидеть здесь, пока я работаю. 

Тепло пронизывает все тело Галфа. Сейчас всего слишком много. Скиншип такой же, но он все еще беспокоится о том, что было раньше. Ему нужно сменить тему, прежде чем он опять сделает что-то глупое, например, поцелует Пи'Мью снова. 

— Я спросил, куришь ли ты, потому что я курил раньше, — выпаливает Галф. 

Мью смотрит на него с открытым ртом.   
— Что ты сказал? 

Он медленно кивает.   
— Первые несколько лет в университете. Я курил сигареты. — он встает и возвращается на свое кресло. — Я подумал, что ты должен знать, так как мы договорились быть честными друг с другом. 

Мью проводит рукой по волосам и вздыхает.   
— Я знаю, — признается он. 

—А? 

Mью смеется и жестом указывает Галфу следовать за ним к дивану.   
— Ты думаешь, что люди не отмечали меня в соцсетях? Пытались предупредить о тебе. 

Теперь его лицо горячее, и не в хорошем смысле. Галф садится на расстоянии от Пи'Мью. — И?

Его старший пожимает плечами.   
— Это не мое дело. — Он гладит Галфа по ноге. — Я беспокоюсь о твоем здоровье, но это не мое дело указывать тебе, как жить. Мы не женаты. — Мью подмигивает ему. 

Галф закатывает глаза.   
— Ну, я бросил. Из-за тебя, на самом деле. — он нервно перебирает пальцами. — Пум говорила, что моё курение, вероятно, помогало мне справляться с социальным беспокойством. Ты знаешь, когда я в больших компаниях. Курение заставляло меня чувствовать себя спокойным и уверенным. 

— Я слышал об этом. Что-то вроде опоры? 

Он кивает и делает глубокий вдох.   
— Это был хороший способ дистанцироваться, не будучи очевидным для людей. — он вздыхает и играет с ухом. — Если нахождение в большой группе начинало угнетать, я всегда мог выйти на улицу, чтобы покурить, и это не казалось бы странным. Или я мог стоять вдали от людей, или много не говорить, и они бы подумали, что это только из-за сигарет, а не потому, что мне неудобно. 

Мью понимающе гудит.   
— Но как я помог тебе бросить?

Галф смотрит на него и улыбается.   
— Ты помог мне раскрыться и стать более общительным. Каким-то образом, когда ты давал мне пространство, и когда поощрял меня к взаимодействию. И мне больше не нужна была опора или способ дистанцироваться. — он смотрит в сторону в смущении. — Ты помог мне обрести уверенность рядом с людьми. 

Диван прогибается, когда Мью придвигается ближе.   
— Это не только из-за меня, Яй Нонг. Ты вышел за пределы своей зоны комфорта и был готов попробовать что-то новое. — Мью обнимает его. — Верь в себя. 

Галф позволяет притянуть себя в объятия старшего. Так приятно, когда его обнимают, позволяя теплу течь внутри и из него, кружась в животике и заставляя Галфа светиться. Он всегда так любил Мью? 

— То же самое с алкоголем, — говорит ему Галф. — Он помогал раскрепоститься и все такое. Это делало клубы более терпимыми.

Мью хихикает.   
— Зачем ты ходил, если тебе не нравятся громкие звуки?

Он ёрзает на коленях Мью.   
— Потому что это то, что делают студенты университета? Я не хотел быть изгоем. Плюс мне нравится, как ликер обжигает мое горло.

Его старший поднимает бровь.   
— Тебе нравится боль, хах?

— Тебе придется самому это выяснить. — Галф смеется и опирается на него. — Спасибо, что не осуждаешь меня.

Мью вздыхает и сжимает его.   
— У всех нас есть свои пороки и механизмы преодоления. Я тоже пичкаю своё тело всякой гадостью. Просто в моём случае это нездоровая пища. — он смеется так сильно, что это сотрясает их. Галфу нравится этот звук. Он пытается придвинуться ближе, не будучи очевидным. 

— Расскажи мне больше о себе, Мью? — он чувствует себя застенчивым, отбрасывая почтительное обращение, но это посылает острые ощущения через его тело. 

Мью, кажется, реагирует аналогичным образом и крепче обхватывает его. — Полагаю, ты должен знать, что мне трудно говорить людям «нет». 

Галф хихикает.   
— Я уже знаю это.

Он гладит его животик.   
— Позволь мне закончить, — игриво ругает его Мью. — Правда в том, что я обижаюсь на них за то, что они просят меня делать какие-то вещи, зная, что я не могу отказать, но это не их вина, потому что они все же дают мне выбор. И все же я все еще чувствую негодование, возможно, по отношению к самому себе. 

— Почему ты не можешь сказать нет?

Он напевает и похлопывает Галфа по животу.   
— Я не люблю разочаровывать людей. Я думаю, что предпочел бы страдать в тишине, чем расстроить кого-то. — он кладет подбородок на плечо Галфа. — Я чувствую себя виноватым, из-за того, что мне повезло в жизни, поэтому я думаю, что если могу что-то сделать для кого-то, я это сделаю. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под виноватым, Пи? 

Он вздыхает и переносит свой вес.   
— Например, у меня есть горничные. У других детей была работа по дому, а у меня — нет. Поэтому, когда моя мама заставляла меня играть в регби, чтобы помочь сестре, я делал это. — он смеется, но смех превращается в очередной вздох. — Я так ненавидел это, но я думал, что есть дети, которым приходится убирать туалет. По крайней мере, играя в регби, я был со своими друзьями.

— Ах.

— Но я все время злился на маму. Я был возмущен тем, что она заставляла меня играть в регби так много лет, даже если это помогло Джом попасть в школу. Это иррационально, когда я так поступаю, но иногда я не могу ничего с этим поделать.

Галф фыркает и скрещивает руки.   
— Я не думаю, что это иррационально.

Мью продолжает.   
— И мой факультет тоже. Моя семья дала мне выбор между медициной и инженерией. Я хотел изучать кино. Но я подумал обо всех людях, которые изо всех сил пытаются заплатить за обучение, в то время как за моё платит моя семья. — он пожимает плечами. — Итак, я решил, что могу учиться тому, чего хочет моя семья. Я выбрал инженерию, потому что у меня оставалось время заниматься актерским мастерством.

— И что, Кхун Пи тоже расстроился из-за этого?

— Поначалу, — признается он. — Я ненавижу физику, хотя у меня хорошо получается. Всякий раз, когда учеба становилась все труднее, я чувствовал горечь от того, что мог изучать что-то, что мне нравится. И это заставляло меня еще больше расстраиваться, потому что я был эгоистом.

Руки Мью теперь сжимаются в кулаки. Галф накрывает их своими руками, потирая пальцы, пока тот не расслабляется.

— Прости, Пи'Мью. 

Он глубоко вздыхает.   
— Я научился сосредотачиваться на тех частях, которые мне нравятся. В конце концов, я стал наслаждаться своей специальностью. Я даже думал стать профессором-инженером. Я все еще могу. 

— Спасибо, что поделился, Пи. 

Мью трясет его животик вверх и вниз.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал меня лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

***

Пи'Mью заставляет его принять душ, прежде чем он сможет даже прикоснуться кровати. — У меня чувствительная кожа, и моя кровать не может быть грязной. — он вручает Галфу полотенце.

Это странно — принимать душ в квартире Пи'Мью. Скорее странно быть голым в квартире Пи'Мью. Должен ли он снова подрочить, чтобы избавиться от напряжения? Он не думал, что снова так заведется, особенно учитывая, что он трогал себя перед тем как покинул дом. Это должно было помочь пережить Галфу ночь, но вот он, твердый, как камень, просто от мысли, что он голый, а Мью с другой стороны двери. Которую он не запер просто на случай ... нет, это не то, о чем он должен думать. Черт, почему он так возбужден? 

Галф выходит из ванной в своей одежде для сна. И под одеждой для сна он подразумевает майку и боксеры. Ему стоило принести реальные шорты? Черт, он не подумал об этом. 

Он лежит в кровати, слушая, как Пи'Мью поет в душе. Он может так уснуть, убаюканный своим самым любимым голосом в мире. Спальная одежда Пи'Mью более практична — баскетбольные шорты и мешковатая рубашка с мультяшным динозавром. Он выглядит совершенно домашним, и что-то прыгает в животе Галфа. Ему немного грустно, потому что Галф хочет, чтобы так было каждую ночь. Его руки внезапно ощущаются такими пустыми. Они жаждут Пи'Mью, как будто они так долго не виделись, и он понимает, что тянется к нему. 

Его старший улыбается и убирает полотенце с волос.   
— Ты уже соскучился по мне?

Галф дуется и опускает руки.   
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь?

Улыбка, которая встречает его, широкая и восторженная, и Пи'Мью лезет в кровать и обнимает его за талию.   
— Должны ли мы теперь принимать душ вместе?

— Mью...

Мью прижимается к его шее.   
— Хорошо. Я просто наверстываю упущенное время. 

Они лежат рядом, держатся за руки и смотрят в потолок.   
— Расскажи мне о своей первой любви, Пи'Mью. 

Галф слушает, как старший рассказывает о своих первых отношениях, когда ему было 17 лет, а его парню — 20. Он вспоминает, как прокомментировал сон, который Пи'Мью о нем увидел, как Галф предположил, что его партнером был парень. Что он сказал ему? _Как по мне, он тебя не заслуживал._ Теперь, услышав всю историю, он абсолютно в этом уверен. 

— Я не могу представить, что кто-то хотел бы быть с кем-то, кроме тебя, — говорит Галф. В основном он думает вслух. Он поворачивается, когда замечает, что Мью смотрит на него. — Что?

—Ты знаешь? — спрашивает он. — Иногда я не могу поверить в то, что вылетает из твоего рта.

Галф смеется, чувствуя прилив тепла к своим ушам.   
— Я просто достаточно умный, чтобы понимать, как мне повезло. 

Мью фыркает и поворачивается на бок.   
— С тем, кого бесчисленные люди не посчитали достойным верности? — он проводит пальцем по руке Галфа. — Ты знаешь, я не всегда был таким классным, — он усмехнулся, сказав это. 

— Правда? — Галф тоже поворачивается в его сторону. — Разве ты не всегда был таким заботливым? 

Пи'Mью морщится.   
— Я думаю, что не всегда проявлял свои чувства наилучшим образом. На самом деле, я должен предупредить тебя — я не добился большого прогресса в этом отношении. 

Галф играет с каждым из пальцев Мью, наслаждаясь ощущением его кожи. Этого достаточно, чтобы послать бабочек через его животик и заставить его грудь болеть.   
— Что это значит, Кхун Пи? 

— Я могу быть… прилипчивым.

— Это ещё мягко сказано.

— Ау. — он убирает свою руку, чтобы ткнуть Галфа в грудь. — Ты должен сказать мне, если я буду перегибать палку, хорошо? 

Галф хватает его за руку и продолжает играть с пальцами.   
— Мне нравится прилипчивость, разве Пи'Mью не заметил? 

— Меня называли удушающим. Нуждающимся. — он вздыхает и прикрывает лоб другой рукой. — Я склонен быть немного одержимым, когда влюблен. 

— Хорошо. — Галф переплетает их пальцы и сжимает. — Я хочу кого-то, кто обожает меня. — странно, что он не чувствует ни малейшего колебания, говоря это. Никакой застенчивости. 

Глаза Мью становятся мягкими и чувственными. Проникновенный взгляд, который вторгается прямо в душу Галфа.   
— Тогда ты выбрал правильного мужчину.

— Я знаю. — он снова ложится на спину, боясь смотреть в глаза Мью. — Что изменится, когда мы будем вместе, Пи?

— Что?

— Кроме физической близости, чем это будет отличаться? — он жестикулирует. — Просто посмотри на нас. Касаемся друг друга, как любовники, ведем интимные беседы в постели. У меня никогда не было отношений, Пи, но это уже похоже на отношения.

Мью садится и смотрит на него.   
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Он колеблется на мгновение.   
— Это просто... как я должен узнать, что мы готовы быть вместе, когда уже кажется, что мы вместе?

Мью проводит рукой по волосам. Нервничающий.   
— Хм, Милд вроде как… составил контрольный список, чтобы помочь тебе принять решение. Я собирался поделиться им сегодня вечером, но немного отвлекся. — он улыбается ему, и Галф чувствует себя согревшимся. 

Все в этом моменте кажется таким естественным. Они вместе в постели и Мью смущается. Это так знакомо.   
— А мой первоначальный вопрос? Что изменится, когда мы начнем встречаться?

Его старший глубоко вздыхает и тянется к его руке.   
— Что изменится, так это то, что мы будем принимать решения как пара, а не как отдельные личности. — он подносит руку Галфа к губам и целует ее. — Мы должны помнить о том, как наш выбор влияет на другого человека.

Галф знает, что его уши ярко-красные. Он может чувствовать их жар, когда убирает руку от Мью. Привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к этим романтичным штучкам?   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Моя семья хочет, чтобы я получил докторскую степень, после того как выпущусь. Это значит меньше времени для нас, чтобы быть вместе. Меньше внимания, которое я могу уделить тебе.

Галф ёрзает на своем месте.   
— Я не такой эгоистичный, Пи. Я понимаю такие вещи. 

— Это все еще влияет на тебя, и это все еще то, что я планирую обсудить с тобой, — он пожимает плечами и ложится обратно. — Такого рода вещи. Или если один из нас решит учиться за границей. Или если один из нас получит роль в другом сериале, с другим партнером. 

Галф пугается и садится.   
— Ты примешь роль? — он не совсем уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу. 

Мью наклоняется вперед и касается его щеки.   
— Я бы обсудил это со своим парнем, прежде чем принимать решение, — он улыбается и успокаивается. — Вот что изменится, когда мы начнем встречаться. 

Галф корчит рожицу и наклоняется к нему.   
— Ты говоришь, что если бы прямо сейчас тебе предложили другую роль с другим партнером, ты бы не поговорил со мной об этом?

Его старший посмеивается и проводит пальцами по волосам Галфа.   
— В любом случае, я бы поговорил с тобой, потому что я люблю тебя. Но я не ожидал бы, что ты проконсультируешься со мной, если бы ты получил роль.

Галф вздыхает и хлопает его по груди.   
— О, ты думаешь, что я не буду говорить с тобой об этом? Думаю, мне не обязательно, но я все равно обсужу это с тобой. 

— Ой? — Мью опирается на свой локоть. — И почему? — Он улыбается так, когда хочет получить комплимент.

Галф закатывает глаза и отталкивает его.   
— Потому что я люблю тебя. Вот. Ты счастлив?

Руки Мью обвивают его и тянут вниз.   
— Очень. 

— В общем… ничего не изменится, и мы уже почти встречаемся. 

— Похоже на то.

— Черт. 

Мью проводит руками вверх и вниз по спине Галфа.   
— Могу я обнимать тебя, пока мы спим?

— Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом, в то время как ты меня уже обнимаешь? 

— Я все еще хочу убедиться, что все в порядке, — он наклоняется ближе и улыбается. — Ты знаешь, мы официально не встречаемся. 

— Покажешь мне контрольный список утром. 

— Кхраб, — он смотрит на Галфа своим щенячьим взглядом. — Так, это значит, что я могу обнимать тебя?

Галф кивает и прижимается к груди Пи'Мью.   
— Тебе стоит, — он пихает его в живот. — Всю ночь, хорошо? 

— Блядь, —Mью сжимает его в своих руках. — Ты настоящий? Это правда? Хм? Как мне так повезло? 

Галф выпутывается и смеется.   
— Остановись, или ты снова заставишь меня стесняться, — он прячет лицо в груди Мью. — Это все еще ново для меня, хорошо? 

Мью потирает его спину и довольно вздыхает.   
— Кхраб. Извини. Я просто… счастлив. 

— Я тоже, — бормочет он в грудь Мью. Он понимает, что Мью услышал его по тому, как тот сжимает его плечо. Потому что это правда. Есть так много других способов описать то, как он чувствует себя — нервным, застенчивым, взволнованным, возбужденным и в комфорте. Но все это подпадает под понятие счастья.

***

Галф не уверен, когда он заснул. Он и Пи'Мью говорили о... видеоиграх? Он не может вспомнить. Он повернулся на другой бок, спиной к старшему, крепко прижавшись к его груди. Пи'Мью в роли большой ложки, конечно же. Их ноги переплетены друг с другом, и под одеялами так жарко, что они оба потеют.

— Футболка, — говорит Пи'Мью. 

Галф смотрит на него через плечо. Его брови нахмурились, а рот двигается, когда он говорит во сне. 

— Я… сердце… Бангкок, — бормочет он. Галф хихикает от серьезного выражения его лица.

Пи'Мью останавливается на секунду, а затем делает раздраженное выражение. — Чертов смузи, — говорит он. — Джом ... йогурт. Ешь фрукты ... мурхурмум ... персики, кхраб... глупый блендер бухфамурфах... 

Галф пытается подавить смех. Он не уверен, что смешнее — его бессмысленная болтовня или бессвязное бормотание. До этого он видел только Мью, мучающегося кошмарами о бывших. Этот случайный сон намного интереснее. Галф двигается, чтобы посмотреть на него как следует. 

— Должно быть… убер… не вижу дорогу хабаджабу… черт, это дорожный знак, машафама… ненавижу движение, — он затихает на длительное время. 

Галф возвращается в исходное положение. Он стягивает одеяла, чтобы проветрить их перегретые тела. Всегда так жарко спать с кем-то еще? Он пугается, когда слышит, как Мью произносит его имя. 

— Галф, — повторяет он. 

— Kхраб? — он смотрит, но Пи'Мью не зовет его. Он все еще спит. 

— Завтрак ... я накормлю тебя... хумафама ... кашей, — он чмокает губами и прижимается ближе к Галфу. 

На этот раз тепло не имеет ничего общего с теплом тела или одеялами, оно связано с Пи'Мью, которому снится то, как он кормит Галфа завтраком. Галф не может удержаться от улыбки и обнимает его крепче, руки Мью крепче сжимают его. Это определенно лучше ночных кошмаров о его бывших. 

— Галф, — бормочет он, когда Галф засыпает. — Туа-aeng... (прим. _Туа-aeng — Дорогой. Мью часто зовёт так Галфа._ )


End file.
